The Brother
by superheroforhire
Summary: Hello, this is my first fic ever posted, I hope u enjoy. It's about Inu & Co. and they stumble upon...Miroku's brother? Oh this a one shoter by the way and please review


"Hello, brother." Someone called.  
  
Everyone turned and looked over at the figure standing before them. Miroku's jaw dropped, Inuyasha noticed this and walked over to him.  
  
"Miroku, do you know this guy?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes, yes I do. He's my brother." He said as he took off towards the figure.  
  
When he reached his brother they embraced. Kagome, Sango, and Shippou walked over to where Inuyasha was standing.  
  
"Inuyasha, who is that guy?" Kagome asked. "That's Miroku's brother." He said. "I didn't know Miroku had a brother." Sango said in puzzlement. "Well neither did I okay?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Eric you have not changed one bit." "Neither have you Miroku, neither have you." "Let me bring everyone over here so they can meet you." "Okay." "Everyone come here I want you all to meet my brother."  
  
They all walked over to where Miroku and his brother stood.  
  
"Eric I'd like you to meet everyone: Kagome." "Nice to meet you." She said. "You too." He said shaking her hand. "Shippou." "Hi." He said. "Hello." Eric smiled. "Sango." "Pleased to meet you." She said. "The pleasure is all mine." He said. Kissing her hand causing her to blush and drawing a stare from Miroku telling him to back off. ".And finally Inuyasha." "Humph." "Yeah." Eric said as he motioned Miroku to come over to where he was. "What's his problem?" Eric asked. "Who? Inuyasha? Oh nothing he's always like that. Don't worry about him, he likes you."  
  
They all decided to set up camp for the night. At the camp fire they all started talking.  
  
"So Miroku, how come you haven't mentioned your brother to us?" Inuyasha asked. "No one brought up the subject before." Miroku replied.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"Okay then, Eric why don't you tell us what you've been up to then?" Kagome asked. "Very well." Eric said putting down his tea. "Well ever since Miroku left the village I have gone through the proper Monk training and am now travelling the country in search of a certain demon." He said. "Why a specific demon for?" Sango asked. "Because this demon has taken something very dear to my heart." "And what is that?" Shippou asked excited about Eric's quest. "Miroku?" "Yes?" "Do you remember Kelly?" "Yes, the girl you used to hang.Oh." "Oh? Oh what?" Shippou said in suspense. "I think Miroku has figured it out, but I'll tell you all what he and I know."  
  
They all gathered closer to the fire except for Inuyasha who sat in a tree laughing at Eric's ridiculous tale.  
  
"Well it's been a year since Miroku has been in the village, but ever since I can remember me and this girl by the name of Kelly have been inseperatable. We used to hang out together, run through the woods, and various other fun stuff. Well a month ago we were hanging outside the shrine and we started talking."  
  
"Eric?" "Yes, Kelly?" "I've been thinking." "About what?" "Things." "Like what?" "Us."  
  
"It was then I knew what she was going to say because over the past few weeks we've been growing closer. I've felt it and I know she felt it too."  
  
"Eric, we've been friends for ten years now and."  
  
".And I've been getting this funny feeling inside over the last few weeks as we hung out." "Yes, how did you know I was going to say that?" "Because I've been feeling the same way."  
  
"We then looked into each others eyes and we locked lips passionately. We were finally able to express our feelings for one another."  
  
"Wow, you and Kelly, eh? I knew you two were going to eventually fall for each other." "Yeah, well anyway a few weeks ago we were walking in the woods near the village when Kelly found some pieces of a pink jewel."  
  
At that moment Inuyasha stopped laughing and jumped out of the tree near Eric.  
  
"What did you just say?" He said. "She found pieces of a pink jewel." "Where are these pieces now?" He asked. "Hold on, I'm getting there." "Damnit we don't have time for your story, just tell us where those jewel shards are!" "Sit boy!"  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground hard.  
  
"Okay Eric you can continue on with your story and Inuyasha will wait like everyone else and listen to your story. Right Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Where was I.Oh yeah. She found the pink shards and walked up to me and showed them to me."  
  
"Eric look at these pink shards of a jewel."  
  
"I looked at the shards and could sense and evil about them as well as a presence I couldn't quite place."  
  
"I wonder what they came from. Do you know Eric?"  
  
"No Kelly I don't. Did you hear that?" "Hear what?"  
  
"All of a sudden a man in a baboon skin leaped out of the trees and landed before us."  
  
Everyone's attention perked up when Eric said baboon skinned man.  
  
"Eric, do you mind if I interrupt real quick?" Sango asked politely. "No. At least your polite when you do." He said looking at Inuyasha when he spoke to Sango.  
  
Inuyasha groaned in anger.  
  
"You said the man had Baboon skin on him?" She asked. "Yes he did. Why?" He replied.  
  
Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha huddled together.  
  
"Could he mean Naraku?" Kagome asked. "He very might well be." Inuyasha said. "I'll have Eric continue his story so we can find out more." Miroku said.  
  
"Eric?" Shippou began to ask. "Yes, Shippou?" He replied. "Could you continue the story? Everyone seems fascinated by it." He asked. "Sure Shippou." Eric smiled. "Where was I.Okay I remember. The man landed in front of us. Kelly stood behind me and he began to speak."  
  
"I couldn't help, but noticed that the young maiden found some jewel shards." "That's right, why do you ask?" "I merely would like to see them." "Eric, should I let him see them?" "I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this guy." "You have nothing to fear from me young maiden."  
  
"She walked over to him and she began to show him the jewel shards, that's when it happened." "When what happened?" Shippou said in suspense. "He grabbed her."  
  
"Let me go! Eric, HELP!"  
  
"Kelly!"  
  
"I leapt at the man but his free hand transformed into a claw and cut me up pretty bad. He cut into my chest and back. As I laid there in a puddle of my own blood I will never forget what he said, he said."  
  
"Go and find your brother. A half demon, a demon hunter, a fox child, and a human girl are accompanying him. He will have more jewel shards like these. If you ever want to see this young maiden alive again I suggest you find them and bring them before me with the jewel shards."  
  
"He then took off into the sky with Kelly in his arms."  
  
"Kelly! Damn you Monster! Get back here!"  
  
"Someone found me and I was bed ridden for a week to heal my injuries giving me time to figure out what to do. That's when I decided I would find you all, but that's it. I don't have no intentions of turning you all over to him."  
  
"Eric, that is so sad." Kagome said. "You're telling me, I was there." "Don't' worry Eric we'll help you get her back." Sango said. "Thank you Sango, that means a lot to me right now." "Yeah Eric you got nothing to worry about as long as you have us helping you out." Shippou said. "Thanks, Shippou."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku walked away from the fire over to a nearby tree and began talking.  
  
"Miroku?" "Yes, Inuyasha?" "What do we do?" "Well is it Naraku for sure?" "Yeah that sounds like him all right, that's his motivation." "Why must my family continue to suffer by this bastard's hand?' "Don't worry Miroku, rest assured I'll think of a plan, but I think we all need to get some sleep."  
  
Everyone began to go to sleep except for Inuyasha who began to formulate a plan in order to help Eric and get those Jewel Shards as well. A little later Inuyasha formulated a plan and went to sleep. Eric woke up and looked at the moon.  
  
"Kelly, I'm sorry."  
  
Someone else was looking up at the moon also that night while being shackled to a wall in a castle dungeon.  
  
"Eric, I'm sorry."  
  
Tears began to roll down Kelly's delicate cheeks when Naraku entered the room.  
  
"What do you want?" She said defiantly. "Now, now, young maiden; I'm here to extract more information from you." "I don't know anything else." "I beg to differ, when I seen you pick up those jewel shards I had a feeling you knew what they were already." "I-I don't know what you're talking about." "Oh I believe you do. I can tell by the way you hesitated just then, but no matter I will not torture you to get the information out of you."  
  
Kelly released a sigh of relief.  
  
".But my associate on the other hand gets a kick out of torturing humans."  
  
Kelly's face was struck with fear and tears as a figure came out of the shadows.  
  
"Allow me to introduce you to Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru walked into the room.  
  
"Now how torturous this will be will depend on how well you co-operate." "I will leave you two to get aquainted better."  
  
With that Naraku left Sesshomaru with Kelly.  
  
"Where shall we begin?" He grinned as he moved to the frighten Kelly.  
  
Sesshomaru then proceeded to pull out daggers and run them across her back and stomach.  
  
"Got to stay strong for Eric and everyone else."  
  
"Ah a strong one I see, you won't even scream for Sesshomaru. Well we can change that."  
  
He moved closer to her, she struggled to get free of her bonds but it was too late, he ran his claws across her back. He didn't cut deep enough for his poison to kill her just enough to inflict serious pain.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"That's more like it, now will you tell me all that you know of the Shikon Jewel?"  
  
"N-Never."  
  
"Have it your way wench."  
  
Sesshomaru then pulled out a whip that was covered in tiny spikes and proceeded to beat her with it until she lost consciousness. Naraku walked in just as Sesshomaru was about to whip the girl again.  
  
"That will be suffice for now Sesshomaru, we don't want to kill the girl now do we?" Naraku said catching the whip. "No, no we don't," Sesshomaru said regaining his composure, "This one is a hard one to break." "Yes, she has a fighting spirit, but we need her alive regardless because after all she is our hostage to retrieve the other shards of the Shikon Jewel."  
  
Kelly started to come to. She lifted her head up with all her strength and managed to utter out something.  
  
"E-E-Eric." She uttered.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at her and with one smack with the back of his hand he knocked her down.  
  
"Come Sesshomaru we must go and prepare, for any day now they will be arriving for this girl and we will be ready and waiting for them." Naraku left leaving the room.  
  
Naraku left Kelly's cell with Sesshomaru following behind. After Naraku left, Sesshomaru stayed for a few seconds as he seen Kelly cringing in the corner of her cell with tears welled up in her eyes. He figured this was an opportunity to break her spirit.  
  
"You know he's not coming for you."  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She said weakly.  
"This.Eric. He won't come for you."  
"How do you know?"  
"I've seen his type before, when there's any major danger he'll runaway and leave you to die."  
"Yo-you're wrong, Eric's coming for me I know he is."  
"Why keep hope? It's been a week already, don't you think he would've been here by now to save you?"  
  
For a brief second, if ever so briefly she actually thought: "Why hasn't he come for me yet? It has been a week, Eric would've been here already right? Don't be silly Eric is on his way.isn't he?"  
  
"You lie."  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but you'll never know my dear. Hell as far as you know he could already be dead, but then again he may not be."  
"Why do you torture me with such thoughts, demon?" She yelled finally releasing the tears that have welled up in her eyes.  
"Oh don't cry, it'll be over soon. All you have to do is tell me what you know about the Shikon Jewel."  
"I-I can't." She said as her head dropped forward.  
"Very well then, prepare yourself human because tomorrow you will experience pain you never thought possible." He said as he slammed the door behind him.  
  
With the slamming of the door created the final factor that caused Kelly to begin to turn to despair.  
  
"Eric, please be coming soon. I don't know how much longer I can be strong, it's terrible here and I want to go home. Please Eric, I don't know how much longer I can believe there's hope." She cried in her hands and looking up at the sky.  
  
Meanwhile back at the campsite, Eric lied there looking up at the stars and spoke.  
  
"Fear not Kelly, for I am coming to save you, just don't give up hope. Keep the faith for I will be there soon."  
  
With that said Eric went back to sleep. In the morning Inuyasha woke him up.  
  
"Come on, we're moving out."  
"Really? All right!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at him weirdly.  
  
"Why are you all excited for? Don't you know that you may possibly meet your death today?"  
"I don't care."  
"What? What are you crazy?"  
"Nope. All I care about is saving Kelly and if that means that I have to die in order to save her then so be it, just as long as I make sure she's safe before I pass on."  
  
Inuyasha looked at him as if he were nuts, but Kagome smiled and imagined.  
  
"I wonder if Inuyasha would do that for me if the situation ever presented itself."  
  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome staring at him fondly.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
She just kept staring.  
  
"Oh jeez, not you too."  
  
Kagome looked at him furiously and stormed off.  
  
"I just don't understand you sometimes, Inuyasha."  
"Kagome."  
"Sit Boy!"  
  
And with that Inuyasha landed on the ground.hard, leaving an imprint in the ground.  
  
"Talk to me when you decide that you want to admit to me that you would do the same as Eric."  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself off of the ground and began to chase after Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean it!"  
  
Miroku walked over to Eric.  
  
"I hope you're ready, brother."  
"I think I am, Miroku."  
"Just be careful because these guys are no lightweights, believe me."  
"I will be careful as well as you. It's just."  
"Just what?"  
"I can't shake this feeling that Kelly is in serious danger. I know she's in danger, but I feel she's in graver danger. I can feel her life energy draining."  
"Then we have no time to lose."  
  
As they all raced off to save her, Kelly awoke to see sunlight peeking out of her dungeon window.  
  
"Oh it's morning. Oh no, that means Sesshomaru will be back in here and try to extract my knowledge of the Shikon jewel from me by means of.more torture."  
  
She shuddered at the thought. At that moment the door began to open and Sesshomaru walked in.  
  
"Hello my dear. Did you sleep well?"  
  
She remained silent.  
  
"Oh are you still uncooperative this morning? Well we'll fix you up just right. Let me introduce you to a couple friends of mine: first is Mr. Red hot poker and second is Mr. Rack."  
  
Kelly stared at Sesshomaru's devices of torture and cringed.  
  
"So, where shall we begin?"  
  
He walked over to her and unshackled her from the wall and at that moment she kicked him in the knee and began to take off running towards the door. Just as she reached the door Naraku popped out in front of her.  
  
"Leaving so soon my dear? I'm sorry you feel that way, but I can't allow you to leave yet. You still haven't told us of what you know yet. Sesshomaru, tie her to the rack."  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed her and dragged her over to the rack and proceeded to tie her to it. Once she was secured on the rack, Sesshomaru proceeded to turn the wheel stretching her legs and arms apart. She whimpered but did not scream.  
  
"Ah resilient as ever today, huh? Well today, I will break you spiritually or literally."  
  
He laughed his evil laugh as Kelly thought.  
  
"Eric.please hurry."  
  
Eric ran as fast as he could, in fact he passed everyone up. Inuyasha looked over at Miroku.  
  
"Miroku."  
"Yes?"  
"Does this girl mean that much to your brother?"  
"Without a doubt in my mind."  
  
Inuyasha began to think to himself.  
  
"I wish I hadn't insulted Kagome, I wish I could tell her how I feel about her, and I would protect her and save her even if it means my life. Hopefully when this whole ordeal is through, I'll tell her how I feel."  
  
Meanwhile Eric began to think as well.  
  
"I hope Kelly can forgive me. I should have given my life to protect her, but I was too weak to protect her and now she's been abducted. I don't even deserve to be with her."  
  
Eric stopped dead in his tracks causing everyone else to stop.  
  
"What's wrong, Eric?" Shippou asked.  
"I can't go on."  
"What? Why?" Sango asked astonished.  
"I'm too weak."  
"Eric, no you're." Kagome started.  
"Yes, I am!" I mean I couldn't stop Naraku from taking her."  
"Eric." Miroku said.  
"I don't deserve to be with her, I'm nothing."  
"Damnit, Eric," Inuyasha said, "Don't be thinking that way."  
"What?"  
"Naraku can get the best of us all. He go the best of you this time, but next time who knows what could happen."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah," Inuyasha started, "And I'm sure Kelly still believes in you, She's counting on YOU to save her, you don't want to let her down do you."  
  
While he was saying this he looked into Kagome's eyes, drawing a smile to her face.  
Eric shook his head 'No' to Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay, let's go then."  
  
Screams rung out from an all too familiar dungeon. Sesshomaru smiled as he pressed the red-hot poker against Kelly's stomach.  
  
"Ah it does me great pleasure seeing the pain on your pitiful, weak, human face."  
  
Kelly mustered up enough strength and spat in his face.  
  
"Well, wasn't that cute? I'm going to give you one chance to tell me what you know before I finish you off."  
"N-Never."  
"Very well then."  
  
Sesshomaru was about to bring the poker down to her heart. Kelly squinted her eyes preparing for the searing pain, but just then a demon bursted into the room.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru."  
"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"  
"I'm sorry my lord, but I have news."  
"What is it?"  
"Naraku has fled the castle."  
"What?"  
"And Inuyasha, the demon hunter, the monk, his brother, the fox child, and the human girl are on their way."  
"Damnit! Watch the girl, I will tend to them personally."  
  
At that moment as Kelly laid on the rack sighing in relief, hope gleamed in her eyes because she knew that Eric was on his way to save her. Meanwhile right outside of the castle Inuyasha & Co. arrived.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you sense any jewel shards in there?"  
"I sense three of them."  
"That's how many Kelly had found." Eric said.  
"Then it's a good chance those are the shards she found." Miroku said.  
"So how do you propose we get inside?" Sango asked.  
"We're going in through the front door." Inuyasha said.  
"What? Are you crazy?" Shippou said.  
"No, Shippou, That's the only way in and out."  
  
They all stood there waiting, but Eric started walking towards the long steps leading to the front door. Inuyasha looked over at everyone and shrugged and leapt in front of Eric.  
  
"If we're going to do this kid then at least let me go in front of you because who knows what traps are placed in there and plus I can take more pain then you probably can."  
  
"Okay, fine. Let's go."  
  
Inuyasha opened the huge doors and everyone followed behind him. Meanwhile down in the dungeon, Sesshomaru returned down there, but very briefly to talk to the demon guarding Kelly.  
  
"I want you to put her in the tank."  
"Are you sure of that my lord? She will surely die."  
"That's the point idiot. We no longer have any use for her because she won't talk and Naraku isn't here no more, so I'm in charge and I say put her in the tank."  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
Kelly was semi-conscious when the demon unchained her from the rack and dropped her inside a huge metal tank. It has a hole in it the size of a dinner plate, which was hooked up, on the outside, to a tube leading out into a lake. Sesshomaru flipped a switch causing gears to turn and unleashing water in the tank. When water hit Kelly, she became fully aware of what's happening.  
  
"What's going on? Why is there water flowing in? Wait a minute! I remember, that demon unhooked me and put me in this tank. Oh my god! They're going to drown me, they're actually going to kill me!"  
  
"Help! Someone help me!"  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to the tank.  
  
"Ah I see that you're fully aware of your location now, well I hate to kill and run, but I must. Since you'll be dead in oh I'd say about ten minutes or so judging how the water is flowing; I'll let you know something since you won't be around anyways. You're boyfriend is here, but it's a shame you won't be around to see him. I must go now, but be sure to die for me."  
  
Sesshomaru walked over the demon guarding the tank.  
  
"I will have a demon unit guarding the stairway down to here because I have no doubt that that miserable brother of the monk will be coming down here to rescue her, so IF by SOME chance he makes it past them, then you will be on your own. Do you think you can handle that?"  
"A miserable Human? Oh I think I can handle him, my lord."  
"Good, now if you'll excuse me I have guest to attend to."  
  
Sesshomaru began to ascend the stairwell. Meanwhile in the tank Kelly's mind began to rush with numerous thoughts.  
  
"I got to get out of here! How am I going to get out of here? Will Eric make in time to save me? I must try and find a way out! Hopefully Eric does get here in time."  
  
Inuyasha, Eric, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Shippou walked into the gigantic castle to see.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Ah dear pathetic brother, oh and I see you brought some friends."  
  
Sesshomaru looked over at Eric and smiled.  
  
"What are you looking at you demon bastard?"  
"Oh, nothing I just thought you would like to know where the girl is."  
"Tell me where she is before I."  
"You will do nothing you pathetic waste of life. I will tell you where she is."  
"Tell me!"  
"Follow that stairwell all the way down and you'll see a big brown door, you'll find her there."  
  
Eric began to run off towards the stairwell, but Inuyasha grabbed Eric's shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" Eric asked.  
"Be careful. I smell a trap. He wants you to go and save her. I bet you there's a squad of demons waiting for you."  
"I know. I don't care though I have to reach her."  
"Okay, just be careful."  
"Oh I will."  
  
With that Eric took off for the stairs leaving Inuyasha and Co. with Sesshomaru.  
  
"Now that the young fool has tooken off towards his death, that leaves us all to have fun."  
"The only fun you're going to have Sesshomaru is the pleasure of me ripping out your heart."  
"Bold words little brother, but empty threats."  
  
Just before Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru a swarm of demons leapt out from behind Sesshomaru towards the group.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, Shippou."  
"Yes?" They responded.  
"You all take care of the demons. Kagome."  
"Yes?"  
"I want you to stay back."  
"What? Why?"  
"I don't want you to get hurt."  
"I can help."  
"Just stay back!"  
  
Kagome hid behind a pillar and began to think.  
  
"I can help him out! Why is he being all macho? Why won't he let me help?"  
  
"Now brother that leaves just you and I." Sesshomaru laughed.  
  
Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru just as Sesshomaru charged at Inuyasha.  
  
Eric began to descend down the stairwell, just as he went down he encountered a demon.  
  
"Stay out of my way demon, I will not be deterred from my path."  
"I don't think so human, I will stop you."  
"Stay out of my way!"  
  
At that moment Eric began to glow yellow, as he yelled at the demon he radiated more with the light. The demon stared at Eric with shocked eyes as Eric planted his left foot back and right foot forward, the demon called on all the others to help him out. He could sense this was no ordinary human. As they all charged him, the yellow aura, which radiated his whole body, went down into his fist.  
  
"Get Out Of My Way!"  
  
After saying that Eric thrusted his fists forward releasing all that energy he had stored inside of him destroying all the demons in the stairwell. Meanwhile down in the dungeon, the demon in charge of guarding the tank Kelly was in heard the ungodly screams as the demons were vaporized. He then thought to himself.  
  
"This seems to be no ordinary human as Lord Sesshomaru thought, nonetheless I will take care of him."  
  
The demon began to focus, as he focused his body began to grow more and more muscular. Kelly heard the ungodly screams from inside the tank; the water was up to her waist already.  
  
"What was that horrible noise? Could Eric be on his way down? I can't seem to find a seal on this tank to open it. My only hope is that Eric gets here before I drown."  
  
Upstairs Sango and Miroku were fighting the barrage of endless demon horde off, while Inuyasha fought with Sesshomaru.  
  
"So Sesshomaru, you decided to join with Naraku again. So where is the baboon Bastard?"  
"Sadly little brother, he has left me, but no matter I don't need him to take care of you."  
  
Sesshomaru charged at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha leapt out of the way. As Inuyasha looked down at the ground he didn't see Sesshomaru, at that moment Sesshomaru ran his claws across Inuyasha's back. When Inuyasha landed, Sesshomaru grabbed him by the throat and tossed him against the wall. Sesshomaru then took his free hand and shoved it into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"Let's see what you're made of little brother."  
  
Sesshomaru began to feel around inside causing Inuyasha to yell in pain. Kagome was watching from behind the pillar and couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"I can't take this anymore, I have to help Inuyasha before Sesshomaru kills him."  
  
Kagome drew her bow and arrow and prepared to fire. Sesshomaru was still feeling inside Inuyasha when he stopped at a spot.  
  
"Ah I believe this is your heart. Well little brother you put up a fight, not a strong one, but a fight nonetheless. Time to die you pathetic half-breed."  
  
Just as Sesshomaru was going to grab Inuyasha's heart, Kagome shot an arrow and it hit his shoulder. Sesshomaru let out a yell and looked over at Kagome, who was celebrating until she saw he looked over at her. She began to run the other way, but Sesshomaru was right there. He grabbed her by the throat and dragged her out in the open.  
  
"Little brother, look what I found."  
  
Inuyasha looked up and saw Sesshomaru had Kagome, his eyes began to fill with rage and determination.  
  
"I can tell by the look in your eye she means something tell you, she always does. I never knew what it is you like about her, maybe it's the taste."  
  
Sesshomaru then proceeded to lick Kagome's right cheek.  
  
"She does taste good, but it's a shame that she has to die."  
  
Inuyasha got up rapidly and drew his Tetsuiga and charged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru leapt away leaving Kagome and disappeared.  
  
"One day little brother we will finish this and that day isn't today, but soon."  
  
Inuyasha looked up.  
  
"Damnit he got away."  
  
He then looked down at Kagome.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
"I am now."  
"Kagome, thank you for helping me back there."  
"Oh it's no problem."  
"Kagome."  
"Yes?"  
"I have something to tell you."  
"What is it, Inuyasha?"  
"Back there when Sesshomaru had you."  
"Yeah."  
"I thought I could've lost you, but."  
"But what, Inuyasha?"  
"I felt a fire burning inside myself pushing me on. I needed to save you, protect you, make sure you were safe."  
  
Kagome's face lit up and tears began to stream down her face and she hugged Inuyasha and he gripped on to her not wanting to let her go.  
  
"Kagome."  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
  
She looked up at him and her tears flowed even more.  
  
"I love you to Inuyasha."  
  
The then proceeded to kiss, but as they were they didn't know that the demons vanished after Sesshomaru left and Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were watching.  
  
"Ahem." Miroku said.  
  
They broke their kiss and Inuyasha looked at Miroku.  
  
"Can't you see we're busy here?"  
"If you've forgotten we have one more matter to attend to."  
"Oh yeah, Eric. Okay let's go."  
  
They began to take off to the stairwell, but just as Inuyasha started to take the first step he was thrown back. Everyone looked at the doorway and Miroku pressed his left hand against it.  
  
"There's a force field around it."  
"Great, so what does that mean?"  
"That means whatever is down there, Eric is on his own."  
  
At the bottom of the stairwell Eric reached the doorway, he stumbled down there due to the energy he lost when he expended a lot of it on the demons on his way down. He opened the door and looked around and didn't see Kelly.  
  
"Kelly?"  
  
Kelly heard her name called by.  
  
"E-Eric!" She yelled spitting water due to the water being up to her neck.  
  
Eric looked over at the tank and hurried over to the lid.  
  
"Don't worry Kelly I'll have you out in no time."  
  
As Eric began turning the hatch, a gigantic arm flung him across the room hitting the wall hard. He looked up and saw the demon that was guarding Kelly.  
  
"Demon, you better get out of my way." Eric said wobbling up.  
"Human, look at you, you can barely stand."  
  
Eric began to think to himself.  
  
"He's right, I expended a lot of energy on those demons on the stairwell, but I have to give it my best. I mustn't fail."  
  
Eric ran at the demon, but the demon grabbed Eric and slammed him into the ground, meanwhile inside the tank Kelly was in serious trouble as the water was up to her eyes.  
  
"You can't beat me human." The demon said as he repeatedly slammed Eric into the ground.  
  
After the demon finished smashing Eric into the ground, Eric climbed out of the imprint in the ground. His ribs were cracked, blood was flowing from his mouth due to internal injuries, and he had a cut on his forehead. The demon then grabbed onto Eric and began to squeeze him. As the demon squeezed the water in Kelly's tank was full and she couldn't breath and began to slip away. Eric could sense it and the anger inside of him built up causing him to glow again.  
  
The demon saw this and tried to squeeze harder but the light surrounding Eric spreaded causing the grip of the demon's to loosen. After Eric slipped out of the demon's grip he focused all the energy into one energy blast. He put his fore and middle finger together placed them in the center of his forehead and shot a purple energy blast at the demon vaporizing it. After the demon was destroyed, Eric dropped to a knee then realized that Kelly was still in the tank. He rushed up to the tank and opened it up finding Kelly floating on top. He pulled her up and placed her on the ground.  
  
"Come on Kelly don't be dead."  
  
He checked her pulse and there wasn't one. He then began to perform CPR.  
  
"Come on, don't do this. I love you more than life itself."  
  
Then as Eric was going to breathe into her mouth again some of Eric's energy went inside of her breathing new life into her. Kelly coughed out water and looked up and saw.  
  
"Eric!"  
  
She hugged him tightly and he hugged her just as tight.  
  
"I knew you'd come."  
"I wouldn't disappoint. It's my fault you got captured in the first place, if hadn't been so weak."  
"Eric, it's not your fault. It happened not because you were weak, it just happened. You were wounded seriously. I never gave up hope, I knew you were coming and that you were going to save me."  
"Kelly."  
"Yes, Eric?"  
"You know how we were talking about how we felt for each other before you were taken."  
"Yeah."  
"Well I just want you to know that I love you and I don't want to lose you again like I did a few minutes ago."  
"Well I love you to Eric and believe me I'm going nowhere anytime soon."  
  
They then dropped to their knees and began to kiss.  
  
Upstairs the forcefield went away.  
  
"Come on everyone." Miroku said.  
  
They all rushed down the stairwell and ran inside and found Eric and Kelly kissing.  
  
"Ahem." Inuyasha said.  
  
Eric and Kelly stopped kissing and smiled at everyone and they smiled back. Once they got the jewel shards that Kelly and had their wounds bandaged up, they met outside of the castle.  
  
"Well, brother, it's been good seeing you again." Eric said.  
"You too. Now you two be careful going back to the village and I wish you all the best of luck in the future."  
"You too. Good bye everyone. It's been an honor fighting beside you all and good luck getting the rest of the jewel shards."  
  
Both parties walked off their separate ways towards the sunset. 


End file.
